Goodnight, My Princess
by vampiregirl2121
Summary: Hey people! This is the sadest story ever! Its really original! Check it out n review!  Its about what would happen if Rose was dying. Its no longer a oneshot! -Soul Sista :P   REVIEW PLEZ!
1. Chapter 1

_**Goodnight, My Princess.**_

_DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! :( _

_NOT RPOV! IM NOT TELLING YOU WHO POV IT IS. BUT IT'S IN FIRST PERSON! _

There she lay on the bed. I cried while I heard her faint heartbeat.

Each day I sit and pray that her eyes would open and she would be okay. Every hour that passes feels much too long. When I don't have her by my side it hurts a lot.

I sit here and wait because that's all I can do. I see her try to squeeze my hand.

She won't stop trying even though she never did squeeze it.

It hurts to see her fail. My heart aches and I can't bare to see her like this. But not once have I thought about leaving her side. I hear her breath quiver and see her eyes flutter slightly when i brush my hand along her jaw.

I close my eyes wishing for the hundredth time that it was me laying motionlessly instead of her.

The doctor walks in and asks me to follow him. I refuse to move so he says...

That it's time to say Goodnight to my Princess.

I look at him begging him that he was lying. He shakes his head and puts an arm on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." He whispers and motions to the plug.

I was about to choke him. How was this fine? It didn't matter that he was trying to comfort me. I didn't need him telling me it would be fine. I would only believe that if she was the one that said it.

What hurts the most is that she couldn't say it. Maybe she was suffering. I wouldn't be able to know unless I ask. "Is she in pain?"

"I'm afraid so, son." I nod and walk towards the plug. My breath shaking and I was about to unplug the monitor when I turned and asked if I could do this alone. He nods his head and leaves.

"Everything will be fine." I hear an angle whisper.

I kiss my princess goodnight and pull the plug. I fall to my knees and tears fall rapidly. The only sound in the room is my heartbeat. I get up and walk over to her. When I look at her face I see a single tear that I kiss away. My hand brushes a stake in her pocket. I take it out and give it a kiss. I take a breath and pierce my heart.

There we lay...

My princess and I.

The last thing I thought was... I would be there when my princess opened her eyes.

_NOT RPOV! IM NOT TELLING YOU WHO POV IT IS. BUT IT'S IN FIRST PERSON! _

We stood outside the door. Many of us filled with pain. I cry as I see him waiting. The miracle that will never occur.

She's my only family.

My sister. That has always been there to fight my enemies. She was my warrior. Still is even if she just lay there motionlessly.

Today I would be here warrior. I saw him try to get her to squeeze his hand she tried but failed miserably.

I felt the tears in my eyes get ready to fall. I whisper to myself to be strong. I have yet to see a tear fall from her eyes. She's much too strong. Not like me who's ready to fall.

I look at the group gathered outside the room. Everyone is in tears except for one. I look at him again he's trying to keep it in. I see that it pains him to see her lay there.

He gave up to much because he was afraid. She ran away and into the arms of another. Cried out all the pain in her heart that he gave. Just because he was afraid to love.

He wasn't here anymore. Even a toddler could see this. His eyes were empty and he couldn't look at the bed that held my friend.

I walk to him and stand in front of him. "You regret it don't you?" He knows of what I saw so he just nods his head. I look at him and said "you should have said something but, now it's too late."

I turn away and I close my eyes and pray. I see the doctor enter the room. He asks Adrian to exit the room. He being stubborn shook his head and they talked. I saw the doctor motion to the plug that helped her heart beat. Adrian scrunched back slightly afraid of what might be a possibility. The doctor places his hand on Adrian's shoulder and says something like "it'll be fine."

I hear many people growl.

The doctor leaves and Adrian pulls out the plug but not before we hear a whisper of an angle saying...

"Everything will be fine." We all nod and cry holding each other.

I saw a blade and then there lay...

A princess with her prince.

Hand in Hand.

Adrian and Rose Ivashkov.

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! I WAS CRYING WHEN I WROTE THIS. REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

Jasleen:P

P.S. My stepmoms having a baby so I won't be able to update much! Srry. :(


	2. Author Note:P

_**Hey guys!**_

**I love all your reviews! They mean very much to me so thank u!**

**If you guys really like my story I could make it longer. Meaning it won't be a one-shot. So just tell me to continue and I will! :P**

**I also wanted to address PRINCESS STEFANY'S question which was "what gave you the idea to write this?" **

**I got this idea because I'm a very curious person. I was also sick (Im getting better now!) and I was imagining what would happen if Rose happened to be severely ill and yeah!**

**I now have an interest in poetry. LOL! **

**Thank you all again! I LOVE THE REVIEWS! IT MEANS ALOT WHEN UR YOUNG AND LOVE TO WRITE!**

**REMEMBER I CAN CONTINUE THIS! I HAVE ALOT OF IDEAS!**

_**Always,**_

_**Jasleen :p**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for not updating, I just wasn't sure if I should make more chapters but your reviews convinced me. So thanks for the reviews... **

**Please check out a new story me and my friend Evedie our making. It will be on Evedie's account. The story is called "THE WICKED GAME NIGHT!" **

**Also, this entire chapter was edited by the amazing EVEDIE! Thanks sis :****)**

**Dislaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy...**

**-Soul Sista :P**

* * *

**RPOV (before dying)**

Today, I had to get up and do my entire routine over again, just like every morning. I hated it, getting up and leaving the comfort of my room only to guard Lissa with Dimitri. Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be happy we both got Lissa but, seeing Dimitri just made me long for him. But I have to move on, just like he did. So I try and I actually began feeling a little more love for Adrian each time I hear him call my name. The way his voice rings like soft little bells when he calls me his princess or his little dhampir. The way he smiled always-

I was taken out of my thoughts by my retarded phone alarm. I felt tempted to press the snooze button again but, ignored the urge. I got up and felt light headed, like I do almost every morning these days. Ignoring the feeling of sickness, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my Guardian get-up. It actually looked better on me then any other Guardian.

I put it on and looked my self over through the mirror. I had lost a lot of weight, but my face was what scared me the most. It was like a mixture of colours and I had bags under my eyes. I knew exactly why too. It was because I had stopped eating the first day I found out who my partner was. That was about 3 weeks now, and only Adrian noticed. He bought me all my favourite food eachtime he came and made me promise that I would eat it. I promised I would but I never did instead, I through it out the first chance I got. Unless he or anyone else was watching me then I had to eat.

This was making me weak but, I could stil protect Lissa and be the best Guardian. And plus, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't eat until Dimitri was given a new Moroi. I really should appreciate the fact that they believed he was a dhampir and they gavve him a Royal Moroi but, why did it have to be Lissa? Why not anyone else?

I sighed and my breath caught in my throat. It was all a part of the famine stage that tells me I'm starving. Oh and yeah, I did pay attention in school. Well, I did occasionally.

I brushed my hair back into a pony tail struggling as I did so and wore make-up to cover the awful color my face was.

Leaving, my room I shut the door behind me. I walked over to Lissa's meeting and saw her and Adrian sitting there. They looked at me there mouths dropping when they noticed how thin I had become. The only reason I was alive today was because I drank lots of water. I tried to give it up but I wasn't able to plus someone once told me that you could only survive three-four days without water.

I smiled at Adrian and Lissa then noticed Dimitri staring at my extremley thin figure. I ignored him and started walking into the meeting whhen my legs gave out underneath me. I started seeing the stars and that was the last time I saw them again before my death.

* * *

**Next chapter will be really good BUT it'll only be up if you review :P Also please check out the stoey Evedie and I wrote!**

**-Soul Sista ;) **

**p.s. it's no longer a one-shot :D**


End file.
